Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus configured to perform folding processing on, for example, a sheet or a bundle of sheets delivered from an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as post-processing for sheets delivered from image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, and a multifunction peripheral of those, there has been known processing of folding sheets to form a booklet.
As a sheet processing apparatus configured to perform folding processing, there has been known an apparatus configured to temporarily collect conveyed sheets in a substantially vertical state on a stacker portion by regulating leading edges of the sheets, and then perform center-folding on the collected sheets or bundle of sheets at a predetermined folding processing position (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-37110).
The above-mentioned sheet processing apparatus is configured to push, through use of a pressing member, a bundle of sheets collected on the stacker portion to a nip position of a pair of folding rollers from a direction intersecting a conveyance direction, to thereby perform folding processing on the bundle of sheets through rotation of the folding rollers.